pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Win a Date With Goldfish
4 out of 5 users is contributing Fg10: Welcome to Who wants to Win a Date With Goldfish Cheer: Meaning Goldfish Darkskull Fg10: Thanks to AgentGoldfish I shall do this Goldfish: I'm here Fg10: you were here an hour ago...Any way lets wait for the contestants (2 days later) Cheer: WOW! No one Fg10: Shocked... Daisy56: My characters are bored, so here are a couple: Crazy Dayzee, Speed Demonette, and The Lone''ly'' Warrior! Alice: You take that back! Fg10: Minna Issho! Issho wa ii deshou! Anaji jensei! Iketeru ii deshou! Ureshii wa tanoshii de! Tenoshii to genkii de! Genki ni subette koron de! I wanna be wanna be cool and hip! Cheer: I love that movie Fg10: Yibalig! Cheer: I like the game too! Daisy56: Oshiete, agemoshou warawanaide kitte ne! Fg10: Yah! Yagerna Alice: Can we just get over this before a punch the living daylights out of Goldy? Fg10: Got it! Okay Cheer any random people Cheer: No FG10: How should we get people... well no Ideas (Team Doof, Sam, Liz and Gabriella walk in) Team Doof: (drops to her knees) NO!! WHY?!?! Why does this always happen to me?! Liz: Quit youw whining, We will find room 8 eventually.. Sam: (reads sign) "Win a Date with- Nicky: OOH Win a date? Can I stay? Team Doof: You want to STAY?! Sam: Yeah! It sounds like fun! Liz: No it dosent.. Team Doof: Well you have to ask but its fine with me Liz: Thats because you have this weird thing with walking in to contests and stuff Team Doof: That IS odd.. Nicky: So can we stay? Fg10: you know its with Goldfish Goldfish: Hey! Team Doof: *snicker* she dosent Nicky: Is that him (points to goldfish) Team Doof: Yeah Nicky: Oh.. Liz: Well I am out (leaves) Goldfish: Hey! I'm a likable person Fg10: *snickers* Nicky: She dosent like ANYONE TD: Well except.. Wait thats a spoiler.. ^-^ Fg10: PENGUINZ! TD: Uh.. Ok.. Well I am also out! Have fun Nicky, Gabby and Sam. Fg10: NNNOOOOO!!!!!! don't leave Cheer: she was jokin... Fg10: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! (Crys) TD: Oh ok I will stay ^-^ Fg10: YYYYAAAAYYYYY! Wait right here! (leaves) (10 hours later) Fg10: I'm *pant* back from swim*pant*ming Goldy: Yawn. Am I gonna get a date or what? AgentGoldfish: Yeeeeeaaaaaaah, ya ain't gettin' one. Goldfish: Shut up. Fg10: Well...4 out of 5 people are contributing. So you are likable AG: Well, one of those is me, and I do NOT want to win a date with him ;) Goldfish: And I do NOT want to date him! Alice: Me neither. *hits Goldfish with her trusty sword Genecidra and flies out of the room* Clara: She can fly?! Daisy: Yes, yes she can. Fg10: Of course she can Cheer: Who ever doesn't want to win a date with goldfish leave Daisy: Alright. Daisy56: No, you are staying right here! Nicki: Do we have a choice? TD: Nope Sam: I..I can feel... all of my free will...its gone... FG10: Hmm...(clueless look)...Ookla Cheer: Has any one seen Goldfish Nicki: Is that him? (points over there) FG10: That Zach... Cheer: Why is Zach here Fg10: He wants to win a date with Goldfish Zach: BYE! *Leaves* Fg10: He's here somewhere Goldfish: *pops up behind FG10* BOO! AG: Oh, there you are, Goldfish... *a short while later* Goldfish: ...well? Are we gonna do this or not? *sigh* I wish Vanessa would come in here..... *looks at the door to see no one come in whatsoever* Huh... I thought that would work... oh well. Continue. Cheer: Here's Venessa Vanessa: Why am I here again Fg10: You have to win a date with Goldfish or I shall eat Cheese! *Eats cheese* Goldfish: How did Vanessa get here if I was looking at the door Fg10: She came in threw the Window Nicky: Intresting... Fg10: The power of gold is with you! *throws chocolate coins* Team Doof: Is it Hanukkah already? Sam: No, no its not Fg10: I celibrate chinese new year! $20 for bowing to my grandfather Team Doof: Cool! Nicky: I like bowling... Fg10: You just won a brand new car Goldfish: I can't drive Fg10: Oh....Vanessa can Vanessa: Well only with an adult in the car.. leagly anyway Fg10: But you drive without your dad Vanessa: My dad is the evil one Fg10: Nah! He just rants Nicky: Okay. I know I am not the smartest person here but I have no idea what you people are talking about Fg10: Oh *smacks face* Tannt ousin canoee mesmoe tawa Nicky: Oog weay si Oldfish ga? Fg10: Eat'en tofu on the moon Category:Who Wants to win a Date Category:Fanon Works Category:Contests Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Dialogue